Feliz San Valentin
by Murasakibara-chan
Summary: Un dia de san valentin lleno de confeciones


**Titulo**:Feliz San Valentin

**Parejas**:George x Fred Weasley

**Libro**: Harry Potter

**Autor**:Jesy

**Feliz San Valentin**

Era el 13 de febrero solo un dia antes de san valentin, todos buscaban cosas para regalar. Yo estaba sentado esperando por mi hermano George que estaba comprando algunas cosas para hacer nuestras bromas yo decidi esperarlo para poder pensar en algunas pensar como decirle lo que sentia por el, pero el miedo hacer rechazado me daba miedo me hacia callar.

-Nos vamos Freddi-me pregunto con unas bolsas en las manos.

-Si-me levante y mi pare a su lado.

Era demasiado mentir y hacerle creer que todo estaba bien cuando la verdad era hermano se dio cuenta que estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

-En que tanto piensas?-me miraba con curiosidad.

-En nada-le sonrei y le pase la brazo por el tambien me sonrie y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwart nos dan la noticia que van hacer un baile. Al llegar a las habitaciones vimos a Harry y a Ron hablando de que iba a ponerse. Le iba a sortar una broma pero George se me adelanto.

-Que tanto hablan?-le pregunto un curioso George al ver las revistas.

-Del baile estoy ayudando a Ron a buscar algo decente.-decia Harry muy sonriente.

-oh...pero la que madre te manda siempre te queda bien.-le conteste riendo ya que sabiamos que no era cierto..

George sigo riendose mientras se dirijia al cuarto y yo le segui llegamos al cuarto vi como dejaba las bolsas y se dirijia al bano. Me sente a pensar como decirle lo que sietno pero se me iba hacer dificil. Tenia que hacer algo para podr ir con el al baile aunque iba hacer rarola gente nos iba a mirar como si fueramos algo extrano pero a mi no me importaba. En eso George sale del bano y se me queda mirando como si intentara saber lo que pensaba sentia su miraba.

-Que pasa Fred te enotado muy pensativo el dia de hoy?-me pregunto sentandose a mi lado-estas pensando con quien ir al baile de manana?-cuando dijo eso pude notar algo de tristeza en su voz.

-No-le dije intentado sonar tranquilo-no pienso ir al baile-le dije y me levante de la cama senti como tomaba mi mano.

-Porque me queires evitar somos hermanos dime que te pasa por que estan tan pensativo.-me respondia un poco desesperando el queria saber la respuesta.

-Prometeme que no me odiaras.-le dije sin sortal el agare.

-Sabes que nunca te voy a odiar.-me contesto apretandome la mano.

-La razon por la cual e estado tan pensativo es...-sentia como mi gemelo me jalaba para que quedara de frente.-es porque te amo mas que mi gemelo es algo mas.-dije sin poder mirarle.

Senti como soltaba mi mano, yo entre en panico sentia que el aire me faltaba y algo dentro de mi se iba a romper, pal de lagrimas amenazaban por salir cuando lo escuche, escuche lo que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-Yo tambien te amo Fred.-George se levanto y me abrazo, sentia como mis lagrimas caian y mojaban su camisa.

George me levanto el rostro y junto sus labios a los mios. Cuando iba a profundizar el beso alguien toca la puerta George se separo y comenzo a reir yo salia derecho la bano. No lo podia creer,George sintia lo mismo. Estabatan feliz que no me importaba cuanto tiempo pase encerrado en el bano, sali cuando escuche unos golpes en la puerta. Al salir vi a Harry y Ron en la habitacion y cuando fui a preguntar George se me adelanto.

-Ellos quieren que los ayudemos a buscar la ropa que van a usar para el baile de manana.-

-y de vez pueden buscar la suya.-dijo Harry sonriendo.

Yo mire a mi hermano a ver que decia yo lo acompanaria hasta el fin del mundo.

-Vamo Fred que no nos queda mucho tiempo.-senti como mi hermano me halaba.

Yo me deje llevar senti la mano de mi gemelo hacia que mi corazon se aceleraba,era casi como un sueno. Cuando vine a darme cuenta ya estabamos en la tienda de ropa. Veia como George y Harry ayudaban a Ron a buscar algo decente. Harry se sento a mi lado esperando que Ron y George terminaran.

-Ya le haz dicho.-dijo Harry sin mirarme.

-a que te refiere?-le pregunteun poco asustado.

-de tus sentimientos, te e notado como lo miras y esa mirada no es de hermanos sino de parejas.-me dijo mirando hacia donde estaba George.

Yo me quede sin habla no pense que se notara.-ya le dije aunque todavia siento algo de miedo.-le dije cambiando la mirada.

En eso George va a donde nosotros con una bolsa bastante grande, no dije nada solo lo segui. Una vez de vuelta en Hogwart cada uno cogio para su respectivos cuartos. Esa noche casi no dormi me pase la mayoria del tiempo pensando que habia en la bolsa y mirandolo en verdad lo amo. Asi pase la noche hasta que quede dormido. Cuando desperte no vi a George en la cama me puse un poco triste pero me levante fui al gran comedor a ver si lo encontraba. Vi a Harry que venia corriendo hacia mi con una sonrisa y Ron detras.

-Fred ven, hay que cambiarnos el baile es ya mismo.-decia Harry halandome de la mano.

-Pero si es temprano.-le conteste un poco confundido.

-que hora tu crees que es.- dijo Ron empujandome.

Me quede callado ya habia caido encuenta me levante ya de tarde casi de noche. Ya todo caia en su sitio,cuando llegue al cuarto vi a George ya vestido y una bolsa extendida hacia mi. Cuando reacione ya estaba el en bano para que me banara y me arerglara para el baile. Cuando termine de vestirme va a Harry esperandome con mi gemelo George, me quede sin aliento se veia mega hermoso, tenia gaban negro pero la camisa era azul y la corbata violeta claro y el vest violeta oscuro. Nos fuimos juntos al baile, al llegar George me sujeto de la mano y nos fuimos a la esquina donde estaban los demas. Todos estaban alegres, yo intentaba estar alegre pero George y Harry se dieron cuente de que a mi me pasaba disfrutamos del baile,yo hacia bromas con George. Entro bromas y bailes la pasamos bien yo me despedi de todos no me sentia muy bien. Me fui para el cuarto y cuando estaba llegando senti a George detras de mi. Cuando por fin llegamos George me pregunto.

-Porque te fuistes tan temprano eso apenas comienza.-me dijo viendome fijamente.

-Es que siento que te voy a perder.-le dije sin aguantar las lagrimas ya no podia mas necesitaba decirle.

-Porque piensas eso.-me dijo mientras que me limpiaba las lagrimas que iban por mis mejillas.

-Hoy cuando me desperte no te vi y pense que te habia pasado algo grave no quiero alejar...-No pude terminar de hablar por que tenia sus labios junto a los mios. Al principio me quede quieto hasta que senti la lengua intentando pasar hacia mi boca ahi fue cuando reaccione y le pase los brazos por el cuello para profundizar el beso. George me paso los brazos por la cintura para juntar mas los cuerpos.

-Jamas pienses quete voy a abandorar nadie nos va a seprar ya no.-me dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Yo solo le sonrie y volvi a besarle, jamas me cansaria de sus labios. El me lavanto y me llevo hasta la cama, me dejo alli y empezo a desvestirse poco a poco como sino tuviera prisa. Primero se quito el gaban y comenzo a desabotonarse el vest. Yo queria quitarle todo pero al pareser sus planes eran otros.

-Calmate Freddi-me dijo sentandose en mis piernas y empujandome para que quedara acostado. Me sonroje mas si se podia al sentir su miembro rozarse contra el mio. George sigio con su pequeno striper privado solo yo tengo derecho de verlo como ahora. Se desato el nudo de la corbata y con eso me tapo los ojos. No era justo yo quiera verlo. Senti como me quitaba mi gaban y el vest, como desabotonaba mi camisa. Una vez que me la quito comenzo a besar mi cuello y sigui bajando hasta llegar a uno de mi pezones yo deje escapar un pequeno gemido de sorpresa no me lo esperaba.

-ahh...fue lo unico que logre dejar salir. George se mudo hacia el otro pezon, yo queria gritar pero no podia.-Geor...ge...por favor quitame la corbata.-queira verlo, senti como me quitaba mi corbata.-que..piensa...hacer.?-le pregunte un poco nervioso ya que tener los ojos vendadome daba un poco de miedo el no poder ver lo que me hacia.

-Tranquilo Freddi no voy hacerte nada que no te guste tu solo disfruta.-me dijo, podia sentir como su respiracion chocaba con mi rostro y en ese momento me di cuenta que me habia atado las manos a la cabezera de cama . Me besa y me muerde el cuello dejandome marcas que de seguro manana todavia iban a estar. Movia su cadera para rozar mas nuestros miembros.

-Geor...ge...por...favor...desatame..-le pedia queria tocarlo.

-No.-fue lo unico que dijo antes de besarme como iba bajando besando todo lo que podia. Al llegar a mi pantalon me tense un poco, el me repartio besos mientras bajan el zipper. Cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia ni los pantalones ni el boxer, sentia su respiracion serca de mi miembro. George comenzo a lamer mi miembro, yo solo podia gemir queria ver pero no podia ni tampoco podia tocarlo.

-Geor...ge...ahhhh...mmmm-intentaba hablar pero no podia. Sentia como mi hermano buscaba mi entrada para prepararme o eso es lo que yo pensaba. Al sentir su dedo intendando entrar me tense.

-intenta relajaste Fred, te va a doler pero despues se te va a pasar.-me dijo quitandome me las corbatas. Vi como buscaba algo en unos de los cajones que habian serca de la cama. Saco un pequeno tubo se unto el liquido en los dedos y volvio a la tarea de preparme. Yo queria que el tambien sintiera placer como yo habia sentido.

-Georgie quitate los pantalones no es justo que yo este sin nada y tu tengas tus pantalones.-le dije mientras intentaba soltarle el boton y bajarle el zipper. George se levanto y se quitos los pantalones juntos con la ropa interior. Yo me quede con la boca habierta jamas pense q fuera tan hermoso ver a mi gemelo sin ropa tenia un cuerpo demasiado hermoso. Ya lo habia visto anteriormente pero nunca me puse a verlo detenidamente. George si dio cuenta que lo estaba observando y sonrio, se acomodo entre mis piernas y comenzo a besarme. Un beso sueva para calmar mi nerviosismo. Comienza a meter un dedo en mi interior yo me tense al principio pero me fui relajando al sentir como mi hermano me masturbaba. No me di cuenta cuando a via metido el segundo dedo.

-George...por...merlin... no te detengas...-yo le pedia ya no sentia dolor solo placer. Senti como sacaba sus dedos de mi interior.-George...no...no aguanto mas...por favor... hazlo ya.-le dije estaba,George levanto mis piernas y se coloco para penetrame.

-Relajete si Fred-me dijo y senti como comenzaba a meterlo, me tense y George comenzo a besarme. Comenze a sentir placer en vez de dolor. Al principio mi hermano se quedo queito al entrar completamente, y al ver que disfrutaba empezo a moverse. Primero lento y despues acelero las embestidas.

-George...ahhh...mas...por...favor.-le decia lo estaba disfrutando.-por...merlin...aaaahhhhhh-no puede seguir me dio justo en el punto que me hacia ver las estrallas.

-Fred...eres...muy...extrecho...-escuche decir a George. El se movio rapido yo sentia que estaba muy serca para mi mano hacia mi miembro y cuando iba a tocarme George me detuvo.-No todavia..-me dijo, yo lleve mis manos a las sabanas lass apretaba era demasiado.

George sigui moviendose y llevo su mano a mi miembro y comenzo a masturbarme era demasiado placer nunca en mi vida habia sentido algo asi.-Goe...rge...me...vengo...ya no aguanto...mass...aaaaahhhhh...GEORGE-dije y en ese mismo instante me vine en la mano de George.

-Freddd...aaahhhhh...te...amo..FRED-lo escuche decir antes de sentir si semilla en mi interior.

George callo encima de mi respirabamos agitado, salio de mi interior y se recosto a mi lado, yo le acariciaba el busco las sabanas y nos arropo antes de quedar dormidos.

-feliz san valentin Fred te amo.-me dijo

-Igual a tu George yo tambien te amo.-le conteste.-George que fue lo que comprastes porque la bolsa grande.-le pregunte, el solo sonrio y me dijo

-Fue la ropa que tenias hoy cuando la vi en la tienda te imagine con ella y pues te la compre te veias muy hermoso.-me dijo dandome un beso.

-ohhh...gracias-le sonrie.-te amo.-dije acorucandome en su pecho y que de dormido.

**~FIN~**


End file.
